Through The Years
by Girlnextdoor12100
Summary: This is just my take on Through the Years with Lily and Scorpius up until they finally become a couple Oneshot


The first time they ever laid eye's on eachother was in her first year. She was eleven and he was twelve. He was a Slytherin and She was a Gryffondor. They had been seperated by the sorting hat, yet there life's were about to collide in more way's than one.

"Im Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy" Scorpius had told her when she had bumped into him in the corridor's of Hogwarts. Now usually he would of yelled at her for bumping into him and wrinkling his robe's, but just then in that moment he thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eye's on.

"Im Lily Potter" she had put out her hand for him to shake but he just looked at her, his grey eye's twinkling and his smile turned into a frown. She was a Potter, he mentally kicked himself for ever thinking she was beautiful . He then turned around and walked away without a second glace. That was the first time they met.

A few year's had went by since Lily and Scorpius`s first meeting. Scorpius had made a daily routine to poke fun of Lily like he did to the rest of her family. Lily of course was hot headed and faught back. They would argue in the corridor's with raised voice's and anyone walking past would turn the other way, so they wouldn't get involved in one of there fight's, They often tried to curse one another, but then there last time hexing one another was to never be forgotten. They ended up in McGonagall's office after Lily sent a bat-bogey hex at Scorpius, but it missed and hit Hugo Weasley, who's snot enlarged and started attacking him.

"I AM SICK AND TIERD OF YOU TWO FIGHTING " McGonagall yelled at them.

"It's her fault" Scorpius said glaring at Lily

"ME, More like you're fault" Lily said angrily

Suddenly they looked down and a peice of parchment was in front of them.

"I want you to write some fact's about eachother"

"Easy" Lily said and started to write

"No swet" smirked Scorpius as he began to write

"Nice thing's" Said McGonagall

Lily and Scorpius then scribbled out what they had put.

"You know, Positive thing's"

"How many Positive thing's" Lily asked

"10"

"10" Yelled Lily and Scorpius

"We will be here for day's" Scorpius said looking at Lily

"Weak's even" Lily sighed

"How about two thing's, surely you can manage that"

"Then can we go" asked Lily

McGonagall nodded and Lilly and Scorpius began to write.

"Tell me what you have written then"

Lily sighed "His eye's are very dreamy"

"She's got beautiful soft hair" Scorpius said looking at Lily who turned scarlett red.

"He's good looking i suppose"

"And she can be very fiery, i like that"

Lily blushed and then Lily and Scorpius put there peice's of Parchment to McGonagall and ran out.

They never spoke about it again and they faught less.

Then one day in the summer holiday's, Scopius walked into Weasley's' Wizard Wheeze's, just for a look, as his father had banned him from having anything to do with this shop as it had weasley's written all over it.

"What are you doing here Malfoy" Asked Roxanne Weasley from behind him

"Just looking" Scorpius said as he continued to look around. He walked over to the Love Potion's and picked one up.

"Yeah they acctully work" said someone, beside him. Scorpius looked at him and realised that this person must be Roxanne and Fred Jr's Dad.

"Are you going to buy it"

Scorpius ignored the older man and instead opened the bottle and sniffed it.

"Well what do you smell" Asked George Weasley

Scorpius stood there in a daze before he replied. "Nothing" he then walked out the shop and headed home. However he had been lying, he had infact smelt something. He had smelt Parchment, Peppermint Toothpaste and Flower's (Lillys).

That was when Scorpius Malfoy realised he was in fact in love with Lily Potter.

He thought about her for the rest of the summer holidays non-stop. Even when his father asked him what he had been doing all day, Scorpius then replied "Lily" and his father just assumed he had a slytherin, pureblood girlfriend.

When they went back to hogwart's, on the Train there. Scorpius walked into Lily's Compartment, where she was sitting with Hugo Weasley and his girlfriend Tess Branning, a muggleborn. "Potter, i need a word"

Lily looked up and walked out of her compartment. They walked up and down the train in silence till Scorpius spoke. "I went to you're uncle's Joke shop during the summer" Lily nodded. "And i picked up a bottle of Love Potion"

"Is this going anywhere" Lily asked

"Yeah, well i realised something during the summer" he took a deep breath and said "I love you Lily"

Lily looked at him surprised, but she couldn't hide her happiness. "I know you dont Love me, but i thought i would just tell you how i feel about you"

"You're so sweet when you're nervous" Lily told him smiling "I love you too"

They both kissed, there first kiss with eachother. Lily tasted of Peppermint Toothpaste and Scorpius tasted of sweet Chocolate.

There relationship went round the school like wild fire, everyone knew about it and most people wern't happy about it, of course Lilly and Scorpius didn't care at all.

There relationship was full of spark's and fire. They didn't agree on much, infact they barely aggreed on anything, they faught all the time and they challanged eachother everyday, but there was one thing they could aggree on. They were crazy about eachother.


End file.
